Who'd have known?
by PhantomPotter
Summary: Song fic to Lily Allen's "Who'd have known." Danny and Sam's relationship develops over winter break. Please review!


_It's five o'clock in the morning_

_Conversation got boring_

It was nearing one o'clock, and while Sam enjoyed the company of Danny's enthralling relatives, their continued talk of ghosts was wearing her thin, and she was starting to get bored.

She glanced over at Danny to find him stuck in a conversation with who she assumed was his uncle. She wanted to save him from it, but she didn't want to get caught in one herself. She wasn't sure if she could handle any more.

_Said you'd go into bed soon_

_So I snuck off to your bedroom_

Over the chatter she heard him say, "I'm kinda tired, think I'm gonna head off to bed."

She glanced to her right and saw his cousin, who had been trying to talk to her all evening making a bee-line for her. Before he could get to her she quickly turned around and slipped up the stairs and into Danny's room.

His bed looked comfortable and she knew he wouldn't mind her borrowing it, so she threw off her combat boots and slid under the covers, getting comfortable.

_And I thought I'd just wait there_

'_Till I heard you come up the stairs_

She was starting to doze off when she heard footsteps on the stairs. As they approached Danny's room she silently begged for whoever it was to go past the room.

The doorknob turned and she cursed under her breath, as she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, hoping to ward off the intruder.

_And I pretended I was sleeping_

_And I was hoping you would creep in. With me._

Within a minute she had realized Danny was the intruder. She kept her breathing steady, wishing he would join her. Her prayers were answered when she heard his converse hit the floor and felt him slip under the covers with her.

She dared to open one eye and peak at him, but Danny noticed.

"Ha, you can't trick me," Danny teased.

"Wasn't trying to," she responded as she sat up next to him.

_Put your arm around my shoulder_

_And it was as if the room got colder_

Danny stretched with a yawn, and when he was done he had his arm draped over her. She had to suppress a laugh as she too yawned and leaned into him. She was getting comfortable when suddenly the pair felt the temperature drop and blue mist escaped from Danny's lips.

"Be right back," he sighed.

"No!" Sam immediately said, "You've got a whole family full of ghost hunters downstairs. I think they can handle one ghost."

A shout of "Beware!" was heard from not far away, and Sam added, "Especially if it's the box ghost."

_And we moved closer in together_

_And started talking about the weather_

"I guess you're right," Danny said as he pulled her back to him and she leaned into his chest.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Danny said, "You wanna play in the snow tomorrow?"

This time Sam did laugh at his childish suggestion, "Sounds perfect. As long as the snow doesn't melt"

"Naw, it's supposed to snow again tonight."

_Said tomorrow would be fun_

_We could watch "A place in the sun"_

They sat in a couple more minutes of silence, when Danny said, "It'll be fun tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"And then after, we can come in and warm up. And we can watch a movie."

"Yeah. We should probably invite Tucker."

"I guess so," Danny said, disappointment resounding in his words.

"I've been wanting to watch 'A place in the sun.' My grandma once acted in it at her school. She still thinks I should get into acting."

"You told me," Danny said with a smile, "I rented it."

_Didn't know where this was going_

_When you kissed me_

"Really," Sam asked surprised. At Danny's nod she said, "Thanks. That was sweet," before snuggling deeper into him. He wished they could be like this more often, not just when she was half asleep.

"I'm glad you think so," he responded, but she was already breathing lightly, asleep.

He was about to follow her example, but before he rested his head on hers, he placed a light kiss on her lips. Then he fell asleep with his arm around her.

_Are you mine, are you mine?_

_'Cuz I stay here all the time_

The kiss had woken Sam, and she sat with Danny leaning on her for a couple of minutes before she realized she wasn't going to get back to sleep. As comfortable as she was, she was getting restless, so she slipped out from under Danny and quietly walked down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen, figuring it would be less crowded.

"Hey, have you seen Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs sleeping."

She sat at the kitchen table, hand on her lips, wondering whether she had imagined the kiss.

_Watching Telly, drinking wine_

_Who'd have known, who'd have known_

Jazz bustled around the kitchen and poured herself a small glass of wine, offering Sam a sip.

She didn't want the tingly feeling on her lips to go away, but she accepted the glass.

"Thanks."

_When you flash up on my phone_

_I no longer feel alone, no longer feel alone._

"Do you want me to blow up the air mattress?" Jazz asked

"Nah, wouldn't want to wake up Danny."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

As they walked up the stairs Sam smiled to herself, thinking about how normally at this time she would be alone in her bed, reading.

Jazz grabbed the air mattress from the closet and rolled it out next to Danny's bed. At the sound of the air pump starting Danny stirred.

"What'cha doing?" He asked groggily.

"Just go back to sleep Danny," Sam said, but he was already getting up to help move furniture out of the way.

_Haven't left you for days now_

_And I'm becoming amazed how you're quite affectionate in public_

"I'll sleep on the air mattress. You take the bed," Danny said.

"No, I'm fine on this thing."

"Sam, you're the guest. Just sleep on my bed," Danny said with a note of finality.

Sam sighed in defeat and grabbed her toothbrush and pajamas from her bag, heading to the bathroom.

The next morning they called Tucker and invited him to go sledding with them. By the time he met them in the park they had been sledding for a while. As Tucker ran up the hill and they pushed off, their sled began to wobble. Soon they had lost control and they flipped over, landing with Danny covered in snow, Sam lying on top of him.

_In fact your friend said it made her feel sick_

_And even though it's moving forward_

Tucker ran down towards them and slid to a halt before he too toppled over.

Sam pushed herself off and blushed as she offered a hand to Danny.

"Ugg, you guys are so sweet. You make me sick," Tucker complained.

Sam's blush darkened and Danny looked down at his shoes.

"Shut up," Danny said with a push that sent Tucker into the snow.

_There's just the right amount of awkward_

_And today you accidentally called me "Baby"_

"Hey! It's the truth, you guys act more like a couple than any couple I've ever seen."

Danny rolled his eyes and Sam climbed back up the hill, kicking snow in Tucker's face as she walked by.

The trio continued sledding until they became too cold and tired to trudge up the hill any longer. As they started their walk home Sam complained, "My feet are killing me."

"Maybe if you ate more meat," Tucker said with a grin.

"It's like you've got a death wish or something," Sam growled as she shot Tucker a glare. Unfortunately, while looking at Tucker she wasn't watching her feet, so she didn't see the small snow bank that the two boys easily stepped over. She landed face first in the snow.

"Oww…"

"Aww, poor baby," Danny said with a chuckle, as he pulled her up.

"Yeah, well this time I didn't have _you_ to cushion my fall."

They grinned at each other before noticing Tucker smiling to himself. They both shot him a glare as they continued walking.

_Are you mine, are you mine?_

'_Cuz I stay here all the time_

They all said their goodbyes and promised to hang out the next day, as they went their separate ways home.

Sam contemplated her changing relationship with Danny. She knew where she _wanted_ it to go. She knew where it _seemed_ to be going. She just didn't know how it would turn out. And she didn't know how Danny felt.

"It would be nice to know that," Sam thought to herself.

_Watching telly, drinking wine,_

_Who'd have known, who'd have known_

She prepared for bed and then lay back and flipped on her TV.

"'So Kathy, we heard from a _reliable_ source today that Inviso-Bill went to mayor and begged for the public to begin calling him 'Danny Phantom.' How do you think the mayor should respond?'

"'I don't know Ann, Inviso-Bill is such an inventive name'"

"Inventive, that's one way of putting it," Sam thought wile changing the channel, "And reliable source. Does Tucker making crap up count as reliable?"

"Inviso-Bill saves downtown area from electronic ghost. More news at 11."

"When will Technus give up?" Sam wondered.

"'You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day, and now you lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?'  
'I have a natural curiosity.'"

"Kid's show. That sounds like _some_one I know though." Sam chuckled as she turned off the TV and rolled over in bed.

_When you flash up on my phone_

_I no longer feel alone_

Just as she was falling asleep, her phone chirped, and she reached over to her bedside table. The caller ID said 'Danny.'

Sam smiled as she flipped the phone open. "What's up?"

"Hey Sam, it's Danny…I was wondering if I could sleep over at your place tonight. My dad blew up something in the basement and the house smells like," Danny paused to think, "well actually it smells a lot like Tucker's locker."

Sam laughed and her heart sped up, "Well then you definitely should get out of there. My parents aren't supposed to be home until school starts again, so come on over."

"Awesome, thanks! See you in five."

_Let's just stay, let's just stay_

_I wanna lie in bed all day_

Sam checked the closet and found that the air mattress was gone. She knew it was somewhere in the house, but she really didn't feel like looking, and she didn't want to bother any of the butlers so late at night. She sank onto her bed as she heard a knock on her window.

"Come on in Danny."

"Hey," Danny said as he changed back into a human, "What's up?"

"I can't find the air mattress, so you'll have to sleep in one of the guest bed-rooms. Or," Sam paused and seemed to rethink her offer, "uh, never mind."

"What?"

"Well, I guess…if you wanted to, we could share my bed. Not like we haven't slept together before."

Sam's eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

"I-I mean- I didn't mean- we-"

Danny cut her off with a chuckle, "I know what you mean. That sounds fine."

Danny kicked off his shoes and climbed onto her bed.

Sam glanced over at him. "So, apparently you went to the mayor today and begged to be called Danny Phantom."

Danny threw a confused glance her way, "Really? Who said?"

"One of those stupid fake-news shows."

"Wait, so they _know_ my name is Danny Phantom and they still are calling me Inviso-Bill _anyway_?"

Sam laughed, "They said-"

Before she could finish her sentence they heard a knock at her door.

"Sam? It's grandma. Are you still awake?"

"I should go," Danny whispered.

"No, stay. Just go intangible."

Sam watched as Danny disappeared and the blanket fell through where Danny had just been.

"Yeah grandma, I'm awake."

Her grandma wheeled in and over to Sam's bed. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Nope, just me."

Grandma looked around suspiciously. "Okay. Just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"And Sam? If anyone _does _come in, like a ghost for example, you should tell them that your parents wouldn't be happy it was here." With that she rolled out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_We'll be laughing all the way_

_Told your friends, they all know_

Sam stared after her grandmother in surprise as Danny re-appeared.

"Uh…Sam? How did she know?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"You don't think she'll tell anyone…do you?"

"No way. She's really good at keeping secrets. Once, when I was little, I snuck into my parent's bathroom and I found my mom's hair dye. I tried to use it on my hair but I didn't realize I needed to bleach it first, so it didn't really look different. My grandma found me though and I was really embarrassed. She promised she wouldn't tell."

"Your mom dyes her hair? I always wondered how you had black hair and neither of your parents did."

Sam chuckled, "Well, I guess I'm not as good at keeping secrets as she is."

Danny laughed along with her, "_I_ won't tell either."

"Good."

_We exist but we're taking it slow_

_Now let's just see how we go, let's see how we go._

The pair talked well into the night. As their conversation was fading into mumbles and they began to fall asleep, Sam remembered the events from the night before. Nervously, she turned to Danny and said in a clearer voice, "I had a weird sort-of dream last night."

"Hmmm?" Danny murmured.

"I dreamed that you had kissed me. It woke me up."

Danny was wide-awake at this, and he turned to Sam. "Yeah, uh, it must have been a dream."

At Danny's stammering Sam gained confidence. "You know, it was weird though, because it felt so _real_."

"That could be because it sort of…was real."

Sam's jaw dropped at Danny's confession. "So…what does this mean?"

"I don't know. What does it mean for you?"

"It means, it means, that I think Tucker might be right about it. As much as I hate to say he's right."

Danny smiled wide and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
